el camino del ninja pirata
by LUFFY UZUMAKI V.2
Summary: este es el capitulo 1 remasterizado (incluye parte 3) naruto a los 5 años decidio irse de la aldea de konoha 7 años despues vuelve entrenado y cambiado y tendra grandes aventuras y con algunos "talentos" come una fruta del diablo misteriosa tambien hinata tendra su protagonismo en esta historia naruhina


**Capítulo 1: recuerdos del pasado (remasterizado) **

**Parte 1: la antigua y nueva vida de naruto uzumaki **

**N.A.: perdón por la tardanza pero ya saben del aviso si lo vieron por eso hice una nueva e intente a ser lo de la consejo de una persona de los comentario pero tenía problemas con mi cuenta bueno este capítulo lo edite o modifique o como lo quieran llamar como sea habrá cambios como personajes creados y como ya saben habrá naruhina y dije que habra luffyxnami pero mejor pongo luffyxrobin es mejor, y otras cosas creadas como frutas del diablo y clanes, y en los dos capitulo que ya dije habrá cambios y durante la historia habrá crossovers de otras series o juegos de video o películas o de lo que sea pero habrá bueno sin más preámbulo el capítulo 1 completo (parte 3 incluida)**

"_pensamiento" de personaje_

"_**Pensamiento"**__ de demonio_

**Gomu gomu no pistola jutsu, técnica y demonio hablando**

Fruta del diablo** personaje hablando**

NO LO HAGAS PERSONAJE GRITANDO

**narrador:** a las afueras de las naciones elementales se encontraba un barco muy grande de madera color blanco en los más alto del barco se encontraba un niño de 12 años rubio con ojos azules y con 3 marcas bigotes de zorro en cada mejilla vestía con un pantalón color negro una chaqueta roja abierta sin mangas con capucha atrás y de bajo de la chaqueta una camisa negra con un logo de una calavera con un sombrero de paja (ya saben de quienes es el logo) y unos zapatos color negro el muchacho rubio tenia puesto un sombrero de paja con una cita naranja alrededor del sombrero el rubio sombrero de paja se estaba encima de la vela principal se sostenía del poste estaba admirando el paisaje el gran e interminable mar el cielo con codas sus estrellas y la gran luna que le recordaba los ojos de la chica que le gusta

**Naruto:** que hermosa es la luna hoy siguiendo admirando hasta que fue interrumpido por alguien del barco

**?: Hey** naruto ya es hora de cenar grito un chico de la misma edad de naruto cabello rojo un poco largo amarrado como una cola de caballo ojos color azul cielo y la piel un poco morena llevaba una camisa color verde y unos pantalones blancos con sandalias negras

**Naruto**: hey kenji puedes llevar mi cena a mi habitación por favor grito y volviendo a ver la luna

Kenji: muy bien pero me debes una grito el pelirrojo entrando a la cocina

Naruto: hey donde esta coco grito

Kenji: está en su cuarto durmiendo grito ya yéndose a la cocina del barco

Naruto después de un rato naruto ya Iba a empezar a bajar hasta que se le ocurrió una forma más "interesante" de baja miro para bajo para encontrar un montón de paja una vez que lo encontró extendió sus manos como halcón y se lanzó con los pies unidos dio medio giró y cayó de espaldas sobre la paja se limpió y se metió en el interior del barco para entrar a su habitación una vez dentro la habitación estaba compuesta de una cama mediana a su lado un taburete con una lámpara de noche y del otro lado una mochila color verde y unas tres espadas y un escritorio donde se veía un tazón tapado con aluminio y un tenedor encima naruto fue directo al tazón una vez que lo destapo se le hizo una sonrisa en la cara porque era su comida favorita el ramen (nunca cambia) después de que termino su ramen se puso su pijama un pantalón y camisa de rayas color azulé y blanco se fue a acostarse

Naruto estaba tratando de dormir pero unos golpes que se sonaba en la ventana no los dejaba dormir se acercó a la ventana al abrir la ventana un águila color café entro por la ventana tenía un pergamino en la pierna del halcón levanto el brazo para que el halcón se pusiera sobre el brazo de naruto

Naruto: le qué haces aquí amiga a ver que tienes ahí dijo mientras le quito el pergamino el halcón se puso en una parte de la habitación para agarrase y luego descansar naruto abrió el pergamino era un mensaje de su hermana menor narumi no era impresiónate recibir una carta de su hermana ya que es la única hermana que quería a naruto ya que naruto le mando la primera carta pero le escribió que no se lo mostrara a sus padres después de eso naruto le estuvo mandando cartas a su hermana a ver cómo le iba el mensaje que narumi le mando decía

**Mensaje de narumi**

**Hola naruto nii-san como estas ya que te escribo que el examen de graduación genin es en una semana ya que cuando volverás ya que quiero saber que tan fuerte te has puesto ya que azune estuvo entrenando todo este tiempo y se ha hecho muy fuerte pero también yo me ice fuerte mama y papa no dejan de buscarte por todas las aldeas ya parecen que están perdiendo las esperanzas de poder encontrarte bueno para terminar con este mensaje hinata sigue disponible hasta luego**

**Fin del mensaje**

Naruto estaba feliz y emocionado ya que sería interesante enfrentarse a sus hermanos pero también se sonrojo por la última parte su hermana ya sabía que le gustaba hinata después de leer el mensaje de su hermana le abro al águila lo acaricio

Naruto: dime pequeña como esta konoha en estos días dijo naruto el águila grito pero naruto le entendió

Naruto: Muy bien toma un descanso en eso el anguila se posó en un lugar para dormir y naruto subió a su cama para dormir se puso a soñar con sus amigos y maestros en su pueblo natal y también sus amigos piratas sombreros de paja que también fueron sus maestros hasta sus padres y sus hermanas

**FLASH BACK su vida en konoha y CONOCIO A LOS SOMBREROS DE PAJA (cuando empezó a mejorar la vida de naruto)**

**5 años después del ataque del kiuby**

era un gran día eran las 10:30 de la mañana naruto estaba viendo a sus hermanas entrenando desde su habitación deseaba entrenar con sus hermanas pero al pedirle a su padre que lo entrene pero no aceptaba naruto y su mama no le ponía atención a su hijo por entrenar a sus hermanas y luego después de 2 horas y media eran las 1:00 de la tarde se aburría hasta que decidió a salir de su casa para pasear y después de la calle estaba pensando porque sus padres no le ponía atención y luego escucho al kiuby que le hablaba desde la mente del rubio.

**Kurama: que pasa mocoso** un poco preocupado

NARUTO: Porque mis padres no me ponen atenciónun tono triste

**Kurama: No te preocupes enano todo va a mejorar lo presiento**

Naruto hablaba con kurama casi siempre bueno los dos se llevaban bien pero también tenían sus momentos de odio cuando naruto levanto la vista y vio a tres brabucones que molestaban a una niña con el pelo azulado corto con los ojos perla y piel blanca como la nieve y naruto llego corriendo para ayudarla y llego y se puso en guardia (pasemos la pelea que no vale la pena escribir) naruto estaba parado con golpes y cortaduras y un ojo morado y los tres brabucones chunin estaban tirados y golpeados naruto voltio a ver a hinata y le ayudo a parar y luego llego hana la madre de hinata y abraso a su hija y vio a naruto y naruto le explicó todo y hana estaba muy agradecido por salvar a su hija que decidió darle un una invitación a cenar pero naruto la rechazo por que sus padres no los dejaban y se despidió de hana y hinata que hinata le dio un beso en la mejilla y naruto estaba sonrojado ya que naruto estaba secretamente enamorado de hinata a tarde naruto volvió a su casa para ver a su familia cenando sin él y naruto estaba muy triste y enojado ya estaba harto que lo ignoren y las palizas de los aldeanos se fue a su cuarto sin que se diera cuenta y decidió irse de su casa empaco todo lo que tenía agarró rollo sobre control de chacra y técnicas básicas y ropa comida metió en su mochila ya que naruto estaba totalmente curado gracias a kurama puso una nota en un encima de su cama y se salió por la ventana se fue corriendo y antes de salir del pueblo de konoha naruto se imaginó la cara de su familia y de sus hermanas cuando se den cuenta de que se fue de la aldea pero su pensamiento fue interrumpido por los aldeanos que lo querían matar le decían demonio, monstruo y otras cosas naruto corrió hasta toparse con un callejón sin salida

Aldeano: muy bien demonio vamos acabar lo que el sandaime hokage empezó una vez que dijo lo empezando de golpear, cortar y lanzarles piedras hasta que un grito lo saco de lo que asían

?: Oigan que le hacen a ese niño grito un sujeto con una túnica con una capucha

Aldeano 2: y a ti que te importa él es un demonio un monstruo que no debe existir El comentario del aldeano se pusiera pensativo se acercó al chico sin que los aldeanos se dieran cuenta

?: Estas bien pregunto el desconocido antes de que naruto contestada se desmallo antes de que callera al duro piso el sujeto lo atrapo y lo levanto con ambas manos con intensión de llevárselo pero antes unos ninjas aventaron kunais al sujeto que traía a naruto los esquivo y empezó a correr asía la puerta una vez que salió del pueblo los aldeanos pensando en que por fin el demonio se había ido así que los aldeanos y los ninjas que atacaron al desconocido no dirían nada al hokage ya que son ninjas que odian al demonio

**Al día siguiente en la noche **

Ya Eda de noche y kushina estaba preparando la cena hasta que llego su marido y lo vio preocupado y kushina se le acercó y le pregunto cómo estaba minato

Minato: estaba pensando en empezar a entrenar a naruto kushinadijo con un tono pensativo

Kushina: en serio minato dijo feliz

Minato: Si en ese momento llegan sus hijas

Azune una pelirroja cabello largo ojos azules y tres marcas en las mejillas era de la misa edad de naruto con una camisa roja y pantalones azules era la versión viva de kushina pero de niña

Narumi una rubia largo un par de coletas de amarraba su cabello y tres marcas en cada mejilla una camisa naranja con azul con el logo de konoha y pantalones naranjas (narumi es la hermana buena y azune es la hermana mala)

Minato: Eh, azune llamen a su hermano dijo minato

Azune: para que papa dijo azune enojada con una sonrisa falsa

Narumi: si papa para que ocupa a nuestro nii-san dijo narumi con una sonrisa verdadera

Kushina: bueno es hora de que su hermano empiece con su entrenamiento dijo con una sonrisa

Esa palabras sorprendieron a las dos después de la sorpresa cada una tuvo diferentes reacciones azune estaba muy enojada como iban a entrenar a ese baka narumi reacciono diferente narumi estaba feliz se lanzó sobre su padre para agradecerle que lo dejara entrenar

Narumi fue corriendo Asia la habitación de naruto

**10 MINUTOS DESPUES**

Minato, kushina y azune estaban preocupados (bueno azune le vale gordo su hermano) minato kushina subieron a la habitación de naruto se encontraron a narumi tratando de abrir la puerta luego kushina llego y pateo la puerta hasta romperla después de romperla viendo la habitación no había nada checando los cajones donde debe tener su ropa pero no había nada checando toda la habitación hasta encontrar una carta la abrió y la leyó

**si está leyendo esto felicidades se acordó que tiene un hijo no se preocupen por mí solo me fui a buscar mi verdadero destino donde enverad pertenezco dígale a narumi que la quiero y que siempre fue mi hermana favorita y a azune diga le que cuando me haga más fuerte la enfrentare en combate mientras ustedes padres tiene casi la culpa por la que me fui porque siempre me ignoraban no me dejaban entrenar para ser un gran ninja espero que estén bien con su familia ya que no me merezco llevar el apellido namikase o uzumaki ya me despedí de mikoto-san hiashi-sama iruka-san anko-san kakashi-san y en especial Hinata-chan**

**ps: naruto uzumaki namikase está muerto para el mundo, vedan un nuevo naruto**

**pss: si quiero volveré a konoha cuando tenga 12 años solo para hacer el examen genin**

**ADIOS A MI HERMANAS Y MIS EX-PADRES**

Kushina estuvo sacando lágrimas cuando termino la carta minato se la arrebato y la empezó a leer, cuando termino empezó a soltar lágrimas y abraso a su esposa para consolarla y luego llego narumi y agarro la carta de naruto y también empezó a sacar lágrimas y azune le yo la carta y no le importo pero fingió tristeza estaba feliz que esa vergüenza se haya ido

Después apareció un ambu con mascada de perro sensei tengo algo que decirledijo en ambu

Minato se limpió las lágrimas que necesitas decirme kakashidijo aun en su tristeza

Ambu: señor su hijo asido atacado por los aldeanos dijo a minato no creía lo que escuchaba su aldea la aldea que el casi daba la vida por salvarla golpeaban a su hijo (n.a.: minato y kushina no sabían de las golpizas de naruto de naruto)

Minato: QUE, COMO QUE LOS ALDEANOS GOLPEARON A MI hijogrito con una ira incomparable

Ambu: si hokage-sama unos de los ninjas que teníamos interrogando hoy los que usted mando a cuidando a su hijo ellos… nunca le avisando de las golpizas que recibía su hijo, incluso ellos participaban en las golpizas

Lo que le había dicho el ambu lo había dejado sorprendido kushina y narumi escuchado todos empezando a llorar las fuerte

Minato: donde está ahora mi hijodijo con algo de esperanza que siguiera con vida

Ambu: no lo sabemos, un sujeto desconocido se lo llevo

Minato colapso e ira empezó a lanzar cosas al azar hasta que kushina y sus hijas lo calmado

Minato: llamas todos los ninjas disponibles que se presenten a mi oficinaordeno al ambu que asistió y desapareció

Minato dio la vuelta abrazo a su esposa y a sus hijas que estaban llorando

Minato: no se preocupen el volverá lo prometodijo para consolar a su esposas e hijas

**EN OTRO LUGAR CERCA DEL PAIS DEL OCEANO **

El desconocido que avía salvado a naruto se encontrada caminando con naruto en los brazos pero para la sorpresa del desconocido las heridas del niño empezando a sanar hasta dejarlo como si nada hubiera pasado decidió descansar un poco dejando a naruto recostado alado de un árbol con la sombra del árbol tapándole la cara hasta el abdomen del niño se quitó la túnica el niño empezó abrir los ojos cuando se levantó para sentarte en el suelo vio a una persona era de cabello negro con una chaquea naranja y unos pantalones cortos y unas sandalias y un sombrero de paja voltio y vio que sus ojos eran color negro y una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo

?:Eh muchacho estas bien dijo con tranquilidad

Naruto: si señor con miedo

?: Bien mientras le daba la mano para levantarlo

Naruto: disculpe señor me puede decir donde estoy dijo tomando la mano y levantándose

?: No es obvio en el bosque yo te traje

Naruto: ah, usted me salvo de los aldeanos dijo con impresión con creía que nadie lo quería pero ay estaba el que lo salvo

?: Si niño si no te hubiera salvado te hubieran matadodijo con seriedad

Naruto: señor porque me salvo dijo con tristeza

El pelinegro estaba pensando que le iba decir mejor le decía la verdad

?: Es que unos amigos míos pasado lo mismo en su infancia dijo con tristeza

?: Oye cómo te llamasdijo con una sonrisa

Naruto: naruto y el tuyo contesto **naruto **

?:Mi nombre es luffy, monkey D. luffy bueno no te preocupes no te voy a devolver a esa maldita aldea así que te preguntare algon dijo un con una sonrisa

Naruto: señor que me va a preguntar pregunto

Luffy: quieres ser mi nakama pregunto con una sonrisa

Naruto: eh?, nakama que es eso pregunto naruto un poco pensativo

Luffy: si quieres unirte a mi tripulación, es que soy un pirata dijo con una sonrisa

Naruto se sorprendió el que o salvo era un pirata naruto había leído sobre los piratas que eran crueles y sucios mataban por diversión pero luffy era diferente él era buena onda con una sonrisa que le recuerda a él en sus buenos momentos y lo había salvado

Naruto: si, seré su nakama dijo con alegría

Luffy: muy bien, Ven vamos sígueme por aquí está mi barco dijo con una sonrisa

Naruto lo siguió hasta donde estaba el barco

**MIENTRAS EN KONOHA (DUDANTE QUE LUFFY Y NARUTO VAN AL BARCO)**

Minato estaba en su oficina chunin, jounin y ambus también ninjas de los clanes de konoha,

Minato: bueno los llame para que vayan a buscar y traer a mi hijo de vuelta a casadijo con seriedad los ambu asistieron pero algunos protestando diciendo cosas que podrían arrepentirse

Ninja: señor hokage por que traer de vuelta a ese demonio dijo con enojo minato no aguanto ningún comentario insultante para su hijo minato desapareció y reapareció detrás del ninja y lo golpeo mandándolo contra el mudo que dejo un gran oyó en la pared

Minato: alguien más tiene un comentario sobre mi hijo dijo con una mirada asesina nadie hablo por miedo de su hokage los matada

Minato: muy bien entonces ya saben encuentren y traigan a mi hijo dijo con seriedad todos aceptados desaparecieron en una nube de humo

Minato se sentó en su en su escritorio "espero que lo encuentren" pensó el rubio

**MIENTRA CON KUSHINA **

Kushina estaba sentada y llorando ahí estaba narumi y hinata tratando de animarla pero seguía llorando porque sabía que no iba a ver a su hijo

Narumi: mama no llores mi hermano va a volver no leíste la carta el volverá dijo mientras que su mama se levantó y se dirigió a una ventana

Kushina: si es cierto cuando vuelva le pedirle perdón y reconstruiremos nuestra familia y seremos felices dijo kushina con ánimos de esperanza

Hinata: cuando vuelva naruto el confesare lo que siento por el pensó

**MIENTRAS CON NARUTO Y LUFFY**

CUANDO NARUTO Y LUFFY LLEGARON naruto vino un barco color rojo con café con una cabeza de león naruto y luffy subieron vieron a todos los nakama avía una persona pelo verde camisa blanca y pantalones verdinegro, otro tenia cabello rubio rizado con un cigarrillo en la boca (obviamente) y llevaba como un esmoquin y zapatos negros otro tenia nariz larga un polluelo en la cabeza y un traje color café también había dos mujeres una tenia pelo naranja corto que le llegaba hasta el cuello tenía unos shorts cortos y una blusa de tirantes y unos botas café la otra tenia pelo largo azulado negro tenía un vestido corto con un sombrero de vaquero blanco y también vio un hombre alto y con cabellera azul y una camisa hawaiana y una tanga azul y una nariz de acero y tenía anteojos negros pero se sorprendió cuando vio un reno con nariz azul un sor rosa y un sombrero rosa con una x y casi el da un infarto a naruto cuando vio esqueleto parado con un traje negro y pantalones negros con un afro con un violín

Luffy: muchachos como están y todos vieron a luffy y lo empezando a regañar por no tener la túnica

?: Luffy para que te dimos la túnica, si te hubieran visto ya estuviéramos rodeados por la marina

Luffy: perdón es que se me olvido

?: Ah, qué voy hacer contigo luego viendo al niño rubio

?:Tu quien eres dijo la chica de pelo naranja

Naruto: soy naruto dijo naruto

Bueno soy zoro roronoa dijo el peliverde

Yo soy sanji y soy el cominero dijo el rubio

Yo soy nami y soy la navegadora dijo la peli naranja

Yo el gran usopp el franco tirador dijo el narizón

Yo soy Nico robín y soy arqueóloga dijo la mujer del sombrero de vaquero

Yo Franki el SUPER ciborg dijo mientras una pose un tanto ridícula

Luego fue con el reno y se asustó cuando se presentó yo soy Toni Toni chopper soy médico dijo el reo

NARUTO: aaaaahhhhh la nutria puede hablar, puede hablar grito con miedo

Chopper: SOY UN RENO, UN RENO grito trasformando en hibrido

Mi nombre es huesos de muerto Brook y soy el músico dijo el esqueleto naruto se quero sin aliento por ver al esqueleto viviente sintió un par de brazos que salían de su espalda y lo abrazándolo

Robín: no te preocupes naruto-kun solo son nuestros poderes de la frutas del diablo

Naruto: ¿frutas del diablo? qué es eso

Nami: son frutas mágicas que otorgan poderes sobre humanos pero tiene una debilidad todo el que la coma se vuelve un martillo en el mar luffy Brook robín y chopper se comiendo una

Nami: oye luffy porque trajiste a este niño pregunto con enojo

Luffy: es que no dejaría donde vive tal vez lo lastimen y lo maten y además lo hice mi nakama dijo

Todos: QUE

Nami: luffy tarado como se te ocurre traer un niño aquí dijo dando le un golpe en la cabeza a luffy

Sanji: si y como que lo lastimaran? pregunto con una cara de duda

Naruto les iba a contar en su vida en konoha pero fueron interrumpidos por la sensación que se acercaban decidieron irse

Nami: VES LUFFY ALGUIEN SE ACERCAN Y TODO ES POR TU CULPA grito dándole un golpe en la cabeza provocándole a luffy un chichón

Franki: será mejor irnosgrito tomando el timón del barco

Ya alejados de la isla luffy y sus amigos (incluyendo a naruto) los ninjas se acercaron y vieron un barco un hyuga que venían con los ninjas el hyuga activo su linaje y reviso el barco para la sorpresa del hyuga naruto estaba en el barco el chico parecía feliz el hyuga sabia el daño que le habían hecho en la aldea así que sería feliz lejos de la aldea pero nunca vieron la bandera pirata y se alejaron de ahí

**FIN DEL FLACK BLACK**

Naruto despertó de su sueño se levantó y se vistió con un pantalón azul y camisa naranja y sandalias negras antes de salir regreso agarro su sombrero de paja se lo puso y salió de su habitación vio a los tripulantes trabajando en el barco fue a buscar a sus amigos des pues de un rato encontró a kenji y un chico castaño ojos café y una chaqueta verde con capucha atrás y unos pantalones cortos color gris con sandalias cafés y un curita en cada mejilla llevaba un arco y una mochila café ( si es el personaje que aparece en raruto para los que vieron el manga)

Naruto se reunió con su con sus amigos

Naruto: como están muchacho dijo con una sonrisa

Coco: EY naruto despertaste ya creía que tenía que ir a despertarte dijo con un tono burlón

Kenji: primo porque te despertantes temprano eso es raro en ti al menos que tengas un motivo dijo con un tono pensativo por el motivo de su hermano

Naruto: es muy simple hoy vamos a la aldea de donde nací dijo con una cara de felicidad, odio, y tristeza combinado

Coco noto eso y decidió preguntar: kenji sabes por qué naruto esta así al saber que vamos a donde nació

Kenji: ah, naruto no te lo conto verdadpregunto con un tono de duda

Coco: no dijo

Kenji agarro a coco y se alejado de naruto odia su aldea porque de pequeño lo golpeaban y lo maltrataban porque él es el jinchuriki del kyuby

Coco estaba sorprendido él era un jinchuriki

Coco: pobre… ¿Qué es un jinchuriki? pregunto con curiosidad

Caída estilo anime, después de contarle todo sobre los jinchurikis y las vestías con colas

Coco: no me puedo imaginar cómo lo lastimaban dijo con tristeza

Kenji: el me lo conto fue lo único que contesto antes de volver con su hermano

Coco: EY kenji sabes por qué naruto vuelve a la aldea que lo odia pregunto

Kenji sonrió un poco: además de enemigos él tiene algunos amigos en esa aldea dijo coco le mido raro

Kenji: será mejor volver con mi hermano debe de estar buscándonos si vamos

Coco: si tienes razón dijo mientras caminaba hacia su amigo

**CON NARUTO**

Naruto estaba viendo el mar le tranquilizaba como me gustaría que ya sea de noche, quiero ver la luna dijo con tristeza

Parte 2: entrenamiento de la infancia

**EN LA NOCHE**

Naruto estaba encima de la vela principal viendo la media luna que hoy se puso en el cielo, después de un rato le llegó a la mente de naruto el día que empezó su entrenamiento con sus viejos amigos los mugiwara

**FLASH BLACK vida con los sombreros de paja**

ya ha pasado 3 días desde que la batalla con los ambu naruto le estaba diciendo su vida en konoha platicándoles la tripulación no podía creer todos lo que naruto les decía sobre los golpes, los maltratos de su hermana menor (la mendiga azune) los intentos de asesinato y lo peor de todo que sus padres no asían nada para evitarlo y castigar a los maltratadores chopper y robín empezando a derramar lágrimas de la tristeza ya que ellos pasado su infancia similar luffy que tenía tanto enojo que quería volver para patearle el culo al padre de naruto y a los estúpidos aldeanos por los maltratos que le asían a naruto a sí que los sombreros de paja decidieron adoptar (legal o no les valía madre) a naruto como un hermano aunque robín lo quería como un hijo a si paso el tiempo naruto uzumaki ya mejor llama naruto D. monkey ya que naruto y luffy se parecían en actitud ya que luffy lo quería como un hermano como ace y sabo decidió darle su apellido y naruto acepto con gusto

(1 semana después)

naruto estaba comiendo en la cocina con luffy naruto tenía cara de WTF viendo comer a así lleva viviendo con los piratas y aun no se acostumbra a ver a luffy comer así que parecía que su estómago no tenía fondo llenaba su boca y tragaba lo Asia una y otra y otra y otra vez por media hora (de donde los compañeros de luffy sacan tanto dinero para alimentar a luffy y si tienen cuanto les va a durar) y luego luffy dejo de tragar para ver naruto y se puso a pensar de su pasado y luego le vino una idea(oh dios mío luffy piensa o dios es el fin el mundo AUXILIO)

Luffy: Naruto te interesaría aprender a pelear? pregunto LUFFY naruto lo vio con cada de sorpresa

Naruto: en serio luffy nii-san dijo naruto con cara de impresión por la pregunta de luffy

Luffy: claro que si hermanito y además necesitas ser muy fuerte cuando quieras volver a esa aldea yo te entrenado dijo después de que luffy dijo eso naruto lo abraso con felicidad

**(10 minuto después)**

Luffy y naruto se encontraba en la proa entrenado mientras luffy y naruto entrenaban zoro, sanji, usopp y Brook los estaban viendo desde arriba por que

Sanji: luffy abra decidido bien en entrenar al niño? dijo

Zoro: sanji no es obvio el muchacho quiere volverse muy fuerte cuando vuelva a la aldea y yo puedo ayudarlo dijo con una sonrisa

Brook: zorro-san le enseñadas el gran y fino arte del espadachín bueno yo siento que naruto-san está destinado a algo grande igual que luffy san los dos están dispuestos a pelear por su sueño yo le enseñado mi estilo del esgrima estoy tan emocionado que mi corazón no deja de latir y eso que no tengo uno yohohohohoho dijo Brook una broma de las suyas

Zoro: Si Brook le enseñada a pelear como los verdaderos espadachines y si sale bueno para la espada le enseñare el santoryudijo viendo Asia Brook mientras usopp estaba pensativo lo que sus nakama decían aunque usopp también a vía pensado lo que Brook acaba de decir _"los dos están dispuestos a pelear por sus sueños_" es lo que rodaba por su cabeza hasta que decidió ayudar a naruto

Usopp: yo también ayudare a naruto dijo

Zoro: usopp y cómo?pregunto zorro

Usopp: muy fácil lo ayudado a mejorar su precisión ya que los ninjas son conocidos por su precisión dijo con una sonrisa

Sanji: Bueno ya que todos ustedes están de acuerdo con entrenar al muchacho yo también lo ayudare le enseñare mi estilo de pierna negra dijo volteando a ver a zorro, usopp, Brook

Zoro: muy bien pero ay que hacer a naruto fuerte de mente, cuerpo, y voluntaddijo

Usopp/Brook/sanji: ok/claro/muy bien aceptaron

Con luffy y naruto

ya llevaba horas con el entrenamiento naruto intento darle un puñetazo a luffy pero él lo esquivo' asiendo un paso a la izquierda y luego luffy le dio a naruto un puñetazo en el estómago que mando a naruto a estrellarse contra una pared del barco naruto intento levantarse pero no podía con el cansancio y las heridas y luego vio que luffy le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse naruto la tomo y luffy le dijo muy bien hasta aquí el entrenamiento mañana seguiremos por ahora vallamos a cenar que tengo hambre dijo luffy y naruto asistió con la cabeza y ambos se fueron a la cocina a ver si ya estaba la comida unos minutos después luffy y naruto entrador a la cocina vieron a toda la tripulación sanji seguía preparando la comida usopp estaba probando un invento con Franki chopper estaba preparando medicina nami estaba viendo a un mapa robín estaba leyendo un libro zorro estaba dormido en un sillón que hizo Franki Brook estaba tocando el violín para ponerle ambiente a la habitación naruto fue con su mama adoptiva (si saben quiénes su mama adoptiva los felicitos por poner atención a la historia pero si no saben bueno a continuación les digo)

Naruto: robín oka-san como estas dijo a su madre adoptiva

Robín: yo bien naruto-kun pero no tiene algo que decirme dijo con una sonrisa

Naruto: no, porque preguntas?dijo a robín que aún siguen con su sonrisa

Robín: en serio naruto-kun que ay de tu entrenamiento con luffy-san dijo con aun su sonrisa y naruto se sorprendió que se le puso los ojo como platos no quería que su madre supiera de su entrenamiento la quería sorprender

Naruto: como supiste mamadijo aun impresionado de como su mama adoptiva lo descubrió

Robín: ya se te olvido otra vez naruto-kun recuerda que yo soy portadora de la Hana Hana no midijo mientras salía dos mano en el piso una revolviéndole el pelo a naruto y otra estaba frente a naruto con un ojo en la palma

Una vez que sanji sirvió la cena todos estaban comiendo zorro, usopp, sanji y Brook decidieron decirle que también lo querían entrenar

Zorro: naruto te vimos entrenar con luffy y decidimos entrenarte tambiéndijo viendo a naruto que estaba impresionado por lo que dijo su padre adoptivo

Naruto: en serio zorro dijo aun impresionado Brook entro a la práctica

Brook: zorro-san lo dice en serio naruto yo también lo entrenare para que pueda aprender mi estilo de lucha con la espada y el santoryu de zoro-san ya que luffy-san lo está entrenando para que pelee con los puños sanji-san también lo entrenada para que pueda usar el estilo de pierna negra de sanji-san y usopp también ayudara a mejorar uno de sus métodos ninja que es la precisióndijo que vio que naruto lo estaba viendo con cara de impresionado no podía creer que lo iban a entrenar

Naruto: entrenar en serio gracias muchas graciasdijo con mucha emoción y felicidad

Sanji: muy bien mañana empezaremos tu entrenamiento para mejorar tu fuera, agilidad, velocidad, resistencia, precisión y voluntaddijo después de la cena y varios intentos de luffy para robar la comida de los demás todos se fueron a sus habitaciones ya que naruto no podía dormir estaba muy emocionado por que mañana empezada su entrenamiento

(En otra habitación)

Robín no podía dormir ya que mañana empieza el entrenamiento de su hijo y estaba preocupada porque puede salir lastimado después de pensar un rato se quedó dormirá

(En otra habitación)

Luffy estaba tratando de dormir pero no lo conseguía "naruto me recuerda a sabo" fue lo que pensó tal vez luffy le quitaron a su hermano de pequeño pero el cuidaría a naruto como si fuera su hermano de sangre después de todo él tiene su apellido luego de tanto pensamiento se quedó dormido

(Al día siguiente por la mañana)

Los sombreros de paja bajado a una para isla comprar suministros zorro aprovecho el lugar ya que avía arboles zorro bajo con naruto que llevaba una camiseta negra y un short azul después de un buen tiempo caminando zoro se detuvo y le lanzo shusui a naruto

Zoro: Muy bien naruto primero vamos a mejorar tu resistencia y fuerza pon atención vez ese árbol dijo zorro apuntando a un árbol cerca

Naruto: sirespondió

Zoro: pues le tendrás que golpe hasta que se rompa o hasta que llegues a golpearlo 1000 veces esto es muy necesario para que aprendas mi estilo Ittou Ryuu (el estilo de una espada) y luego el nitou Ryuu (el estilo de dos espadas) para más tarde aprendas el santoryu (el estilo de tres espadas) dijo zoro empezando a alejarse y dejando a un naruto con cara de este está ablando enserio ya que el árbol era muy ancho y largo tardaría 1 semana para romperlo bueno ya que naruto fue vencido por zoro empezó a usar la espada para golpear el árbol

Naruto: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9,10empezando a contar los golpes

(2 horas después)

Naruto: 346, 347, 348, 349, 350seguía contando los golpes ya tenía sudor estaba muy cansado pero no se rindió siguió con los golpes

(3 horas después)

Naruto: 890, 891, 892, 893, 894, 895, 896 897, 898, 899, 900, ya estaba lleno de sudor estaba demasiado cansado como para continuar pero siguió aun con el cansancio viendo que ya paso más de la mitad del árbol

(95 golpes después)

Naruto: 995, 996, 997, 998, 999, 1000 este último lo grito a los cuatro viento incluso partió el árbol como si lanzo una ráfaga cortante naruto viendo a árbol caído que se derrumbó al piso al descansar que ni duro 5 minutos ya que zoro vio que el árbol que naruto estaba golpeando estaba partido en dos no puro contener una sonrisa de orgullo a su hijo se acercó a naruto y se lo llevo al barco

(3 horas después)

Naruto estaba con usopp que lo estaba entrenado para mejorar su precisión (gracias al kurama se recupera con facilidad) lanzando cuchillos a un tronco un forma de persona con 3 puntos rojos uno en la cabeza otro donde estaba en el corazón y el ultimo donde estaba el pulmón derecho naruto lanzo tres cuchillos en dos fallo y en una le dio en el estómago naruto se desanimó pero usopp le dijo que lo siguiera practicado

Así paso todo el día con naruto lanzando cuchillos como usopp le dijo en la mayoría las fallo pero en algunas almenas le puro dar al tronco y en una 3 ocasiones el daba en los puntos donde debía dar

(Mientras en la cocina)

Luffy estaba comiendo (que es lo más obvio) viendo como zorro y robín discutían por el tema de siempre (ósea naruto)

Robín: como se te ocurre dejar a naruto solo en el bosque podía salir lastimado que clase de niñero eresgrito muy enojara con zoro porque pensó que zorro estaba con naruto entrenando cuando pararon para comprar suministros cuando robín se dio cuenta que zoro lo dejo en el bosque solo robín estallo con una bomba nuclear

Zoro: tenía que hacerlo así tendría más valor sabiendo que estaba solodijo como si nada pero por dentro se estaba cagado de miedo viendo así a robín como que más valiente se muere de miedo

Nami: sí que eres idiota zoro eres más idiota que luffy grito estabas que también estaba encabronada por lo que dijo zoro las dos estaban viendo con cara asesina zoro ya se calló la boca porque estas dos ya lo iban a matar

Luego entro a la cocina un sudoroso naruto vio quien estaba sanji asiendo la cena luffy dormido robín leyendo un libro nami viendo un mapa y zoro con cara de asustar naruto decidió no preguntar ceno se bañó y se fue a dormir

(Un mes después en la tarde 3:48 pm)

Naruto estaba con sanji y luffy entrenando sanji le iba a dar una patada pero naruto la esquivo con dificultad luffy intento golpear lo pero igualmente lo esquivo con la misma dificultad naruto le iba a dar un derechazo a sanji pero luffy le atrapo el brazo y lo lanzo contra una pared naruto se levantó y dirigió la vista a sus oponentes naruto salto con una patada dirigirá a la cara de luffy pero luffy lo atrapo y lo lanzo a sanji que durante el vuelo lo patio en la pansa que lo mando a caer al piso

Luffy: naruto por que no te rindes sabes que no puedes ganar dijo mientras miraba a naruto

Naruto se levantó y rigió la vista a luffy no, jamás me rendiré jamás caeré jama, siempre seguiré peleando hasta el fin nada me detendrá para proteger a mis seres queridos grito naruto eso que luffy le saliera una sonrisa de orgullo ya que luffy tampoco se rediría siempre protegería a sus nakama hasta cumplir sus sueños luffy le alzó la mano a naruto que con gusto acepto después de ayudarlo a levantarse

Sanji: muy bien naruto debo admitid que has mejorado pero debes seguir entrenando ve al tronco y golpéalo 1000 veces y también patéalo 1000 veces ahoradijo naruto de inmediato empezó a patear y golpear el tronco

(Mientras tanto en la popa del barco)

Ahí estaba Nico robín regando las plantas muy felices ya que estaba usando el poder de la Hana Hana no mí para ver el entrenamiento de su hijo adoptivo estaba feliz por ver que estaba mejorando se estaba a siendo fuerte y con el cariño de madre que le estaba dardo robín zorro estaba dormido como si no le importada el mundo

(1 año y medio después)

Naruto y luffy estaba entrenando en una isla mientras los demás estaban de compras de suministro naruto y luffy estaba en el punto más elevado de la isla luchando con todo **estira el brazo puñetazo** grito luffy mientras estiraba su brazo para golpear a naruto que solo lo esquivo con un poco de facilidad avía mejorado mucho ya sabía el estilo de zoro, sanji, y Brook ya había mejorado su precisión naruto después de esquivar el golpe naruto le dio un puñetazo en la cara que lo le afecto rápidamente luffy le dio un puñetazo en la cara que mando a volar a naruto contra pero antes de estrellarse naruto lanzo unos cuchillo a luffy que los atrapo pero sin darse cuenta tenia papeles con un sello luego de 2 segundos exploto dejando un pequeño cráter después de que el polvo de siso se vio a un luffy con pose de sumo con la mano izquierda en la rodilla del mismo lado y la otra en el piso en forma de puño **GIA SEKANDO** dijo luffy y empezó a cambiar de color rojo y le salía vapor por todo el cuerpo luego viendo a naruto puso su mano izquierda como si estuviera apuntando a naruto y la mano opuesta atrás de luffy cargada para dar un golpe después de que tenía a naruto en la mira grito **GOMU GOMU NO JET PISTORE** grito luffy mandando un puñetazo a velocidades inimaginables naruto intento esquivar ese puñetazo mortal pero fue en vano ya que recibió el puñetazo estrellándose con los árboles que tenía en la espalda pero cuando se quitó el polvo donde estaba naruto se vio un troco atravesado por el puñetazo luffy se impresiono por no darle a naruto luego oyó un grito atrás de él era naruto dándole un potente puñetazo a luffy que lo hizo estrellarse contra un árbol

Luffy: como hiciste esopregunto impresionado por no darle a naruto

Naruto: muy fácil use el jutsu de sustitución para evitar tu golpe luffy (si se preguntan cómo naruto puede hacer jutsus les contara naruto a continuación) es que kurama me entrenaba sobre control de chacra y hacer jutsus básicos y me entrenaba en ninjutsu y genjutsu y en taijutsu bueno luffy será mejor que vallamos con los demásdijo a luffy naruto lo ayudo a levantarse y ambos se fueron al pueblo de la isla

Naruto: hey luffy tu gear second es muy buenopregunto naruto a luffy

Luffy: si es muy buena pero tus técnicas son excelentesDijo siguiendo caminando Asia el pueblo

(Un rato después)

Naruto y luffy estaban en el mercado del pueblo naruto le dijo a luffy que se adelantada naruto quería comprar una fruta se paró en el puesto de una anciana muy extraña naruto vio una fruta color gris con remolinos y la raíz en forma de T naruto pensó que sería una fruta deliciosa cuando la compro

Anciana: he y muchacho si te comes la fruta tu vida cambiara para siempredijo la anciana naruto no le hizo caso y se fue hacia el barco mí en el camino decidió comerse la fruta muy extraña le dio un mordisco y tenía razón estaba deliciosa se comió toda la fruta de golpe dejando solo la raíz y las semillas después se puso de 4 patas el buen sabor se volvió asqueroso casi motivaba,

**UN RATO DESPUES**

Después de la desagradable experiencia Se sentía un poco extraño pero lo ignoro cuando llego al barco se veía una pelea sus amigos vs otros piratas obviamente los piratas sombreros de paja estaban ganando luffy combatía con mucha facilidad naruto escucho un grito de luffy gritando **estira, estira, estira… lanzamiento** Dijo luffy mientras que lanzaba sus dos brazos hacia los piratas que salieron volando

Zoro estaba rodeado de piratas los piratas corrieron Asia zorro puso sus espadas atrás de él después de que los piratas estuvo suficiente cerca y zorro de una rápido movimiento mando a volar a los piratas enemigos

Sanji también estaba rodeado pero se veía que lo le importaba sanji cuando lo iban a atacar pero sanji empezó a girar sobre sus manos y con los pies arriba los pateo para mandarlos a volar naruto llego al combate para empezar a dar a trancazos a los enemigos naruto ya llevaba varios piratas caídos un pirata lo iba a golpear con la espada pero antes de que la espada golpeada a naruto sintió un rose en la mejilla que se dirigía Asia el portador de la espada dejándolo noqueado por el **gomu gomu no pistore** de luffy naruto vio el ataque de luffy naruto le agradeció la ayuda después de él bran combate de los piratas el resto de los sombreros de paja bajaron a felicitad a sus amigos por el gran combate robín fue abrazar a su hijo para felicitarlo por mejorar bastante todos lo estaban viendo con cara de felicidad y orgullo pero atrás de todos los piratas sombreros de paja no vieron al (a excepción de naruto que estaba en el Angulo opuesto) un pirata enemigo que tenía una pistola en la mano que apuntando a robín el pirata disparo y naruto en un rápido movimiento arrojo a su madre a un lado que naruto recibiera el disparo todos vieron con cara de horro a naruto luego luffy vio al pirata que le disparo a su hermano menor luffy tenía tan enfadado que luffy golpeo al pirata con todas sus fuerzas que se escuchó el cráneo del pirata romperse cuando luffy se dio cuenta que la bala que impacto a naruto en vez de lastimarlo la bala hizo que donde impacto se estirada (como cuando luffy le disparan y lo devuelve ya saben de lo que abro) cuando la bala dejo de estirar a naruto la mando donde inicio el disparo la bala iba muy rápida por el impulso de naruto la bala se dirigió a luffy que lo esquivo con facilidad

Naruto se tocó donde la bala le impacto y veía que no le paso nada dirigió la vista a sus amigos y los vio con la mirada en el piso y los ojos como platos incluso robín y zorro

**Que fue eso** grito todos los piratas sombreros de paja que el grito parecía escuchase por todo el mundo

**FIN DEL FLASH BLACK**

Naruto salió de sus pensamientos cuando coco le grito

Coco: naruto ya llegamos fue lo que grito viendo

Naruto levanto la vista ay vio la isla elemental aunque sus habitantes le decían mundo elemental porque no sabían nada afuera de la isla excepción de narumi ya que su hermano ya le había contado de sus aventuras afuera de la isla elementalhogar, "dulce hogar" dijo naruto con sarcasmo

Parte 3: la KOPY KOPY NO MI Y LA nueva VIDA DE NARUTO D. MONKEY

Bajo del poste de la vela principal decidió escribirle una carta a su hermana para que supiera que ya llego a la isla

**Carta de naruto**

**Hermana ya llegamos A LA ISLA LLEGADEMOS A LA ALDEA EN MAÑANA O ANTEPASADO MAÑANA BIEN YA SABES QUE NO LE CUENTES A MIS PAPAS O AZUNE BIEN TE VERE LUEGO**

**FIN DEL MENSAJE**

Una vez que termino el mensaje llamo a su águila le puso el pergamino en la espalda a narumi en konoha dijo naruto al ave que empezó a ir a la isla naruto sabía que si sus padres se enteraran de su regreso le empezaría el mar de peguntas así que se le ocurrió una idea aprueba de tontos

**UN RATO MÁS TARDE**

Coco y kenji estaban guardando sus cosas en pergaminos gracias a naruto que les enseño fuin-jutsu se les hace más sencillo llevar sus cosas

¿?: Muy bien están listos dijo coco y kenji volteando para del aun muchacho de su edad pelo negro desordenado ojos azules una chaqueta naranja nos pantalones negros y un sombrero de paja

Coco: quien eres tu pregunto coco

?: Que no sabes diferenciar a un familiar cuando esta disfrazado dijo con un tono burlón

Kenji con ese comentario se dio cuenta era su primo que estaba disfrazado primo porque el disfraz pregunto confundido

Naruto: es que si voy normal me empezarán a pregunta ¿Dónde me llevando? ¿Quién me secuestro? Y otras preguntas que no quiero contestar dijo

Coco: pero también tienes que cambiarte el nombre?, ¿no?pregunto

Naruto: eso ya lo tengo resuelto

Kenji: muy bien vámonos

Naruto: muy bien iré a empacar

Naruto se dirigió a su camarote empezó a empacar su ropa y sus espadas las sello en un pergamino salió para dirigirse Asia sus amigos

Los 3 amigos bajaron del barco dirigiéndose a konoha (el barco no era suyo si se preguntaban) pero no se dieron cuenta que los estaban vigilando siguieron caminando hasta que un kunai se dirigía hacia coco pero kenji lo atrapo antes de que impactada a su amigo

Kenji: salgan de donde esténgrito

De la nada aparecieron 4 ninjas renegaros en mascarados

Ninja R (R DE RENEGADOS): vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí unos niños indefensos

Ninjas 2 R: uhh, padece que se perdieron niño, el bosque es un lugar muy peligroso

Ninja 3 R: entreguen sus pertenencias y no saldrán heridos

Naruto: ja como si le íbamos entregáramos nuestras pertenencias dijo con burla

Empezó la pele los ninjas R sacaron un kunai naruto, kenji y coco se separaron y los ninjas también

**CON KENJI**

Kenji estaba en un punto del bosque donde no había arboles con uno de los ninjas R

Ninja R: jajajaja te suerte tenemos con tópanos con unos simples niño

Kenji: pues este simple niño te derrotada dijo mientras que sacaba un pergamino de su mochila y del pergamino saco una espada el sable era de color normal de las espadas el mango era color rojo

Ninja R: muy bien, muere

El ninja agarro un kunai y empezó a atacar a kenji el ninja lanzo su kunai a kenji que él lo bloqueo con su espada salto sobre el NR (NINJA RENEgADO) le logro darle en la mejilla izquierda el NR empezó a ser sellos con las manos Y GRITO **ESTILO DE FUEGO: JUTSU GRAN BOLA DE FUEGO **lanzo una gran bola de fuego dirigirá asía kenji que le quedó quieto cuando la bola de fuego le impacto

NR: jajajaja ves lo que te pasa por enfrentarte conmigo

?: EY, si muy apenas estoy empezando

El NR se dio la vuelta se dio la sorpresa de que kenji estaba sentado al lado de un árbol como es que escapaste de mi jutsu, maldito vas a morir

**ESTILO DE FUE-** pero fue interrumpido por kenji que le dio un golpe en el estómago dejando el ninjas sin aire ya tuviste tu turno me toca a mí dijo salto Asia el cielo empezando hacer unos sellos grito** ELEMENTO AIRE: OLEADA DESCOMUNAL** De las manos de kenji salieron disparadas una serie de olas de viento cortando al ninja y dejándolo semi muerto creo que con eso ya no molestadas por un tiempo, seda mejor que busque a cocodijo mientras que desaparecía del lugar

**CON COCO**

Coco seguía combatiendo contra unos de los ninjas combatían cerca de un rio **FLECHAS LLAMEANTES **se escuchó un grito de un tal peli café asía el NR que los esquivo las flechas con facilidad empezando a darse a golpes el NR intento darle un derechazo a coco pero lo desvió con su mano derecha coco lanzo un izquierdaso pero el NR salto para atrás empezando hacer sellos con las manos **ELEMENTO AGUA: TECNICA DE LA GRAN CATARATA **después del grito una gran ola dirigida hacia coco el también empezó hacer sellos con la mano **ELEMENTO FUEGO: GRAN BALA En llamas **coco lanzo una gran cantidad de fuego de su boca que impacto contra la ola que hiso vapor coco no podía ver el NR estaba a punto de matar a coco con un kunai hasta que sintió una patada en la cara una vez que se quitó el vapor se vio el NR acariciándose el cachete delante de coco estaba kenji que lo había ayudado coco padece que llegue a tiempo dijo kenji con un sonrisa y en posición de combate

Coco: ja me alegra que hallas llegado dijo agarrando arco y flecha apuntando al NR bien que te padece un ataque combinado pregunto kenji a su amigo genial dijo con un sonrisa los dos empezando a correr en un lado al otro un ves que kenji logro llegar al ninja kenji le dio una patada en la mandíbula mandándolo a bolar coco a provecho y lanzo 10 flechas que atravesando al ninja pero aun no caía al suelo kenji agarra al ninja propinándole una guillotina (N.A.: no sé cómo se llama pero es como la que le hace sasuke a orochimaru en los exámenes chunin) el ninja ya estaba derrotado será mejor que busquemos a naruto dijo kenji coco si fue lo único que dijo antes de que los dos desaparecieran

**CON NARUTO **

Naruto estaba sentado en un árbol ay apareció kenji y coco viendo a su amigo durmiendo como si nada

Coco: hey naruto grito caminando asía su amigo

Naruto: oigan tardando mucho

Kenji: y donde están los ninjas que te enfrentaste

Naruto: derrote a uno de ellos pero el otro se me escapodijo mientras se levantaba

Kenji: seda mejor seguir asía konoha pero más rápido propuso coco y naruto asistieron empezando a saltar por las ramas de los arboles naruto empezó a tener otro recuerdo

**FLASH BLACK **

Todos estaban con la boca abierta y con los ojos salidos ave a naruto que se estiro cuando la bala le impacto todos pensaron que se comió un fruta del diablo

Usopp: vieron eso se acaba de estirarpregunto gritando

Robín: Si lo vi tan claro como el aguadijo con los ojos bien abiertos

Sanji: Será mejor que subamos al barco y que naruto nos esplique dijo mientras encendía un cigarro

**EN LA COCINA DEL BARCO**

TODOS estaban viendo naruto con cara de sorprendidos Y DE cediera

Luffy:¿Naruto te comiste una fruta del diablo? pregunto esa pregunta izo que todos excepto de naruto se cayeran de su asiento (N.A. que pregunta más estúpida sabía que luffy era estúpido pero no demasiado) después de uno golpes a luffy

Nami: Naruto sabes lo poderosas que son las frutas del diablo pero también sabes que el costo de la frutas dijo

Naruto: si lo se tía nami los que comen la fruta del diablo pierden la habilidad de nadar y se convierten en martillo cuando están en el agua dijo

ENTONCES POR QUE TE COMISTE LA FRUTA DEL DIABLO grito todos

Yo no sabía que era una fruta del diablo me la vendió una anciana de la isla dijo naruto

seda mejor que te entrenarte para que puedas utilizar la gomu gomu no mi mañana empezamos dijo luffy

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Luffy trato de ayudar a naruto a utilizar sus poderes pero algo raro paso naruto no podía estirarse como ayer lo intentaron por 1 hora pero seguía el mismo resultado toda la tripulación de luffy no entendía que le pasaba a naruto pero no era bueno

**UN RATO MÁS TARDE**

Luffy y robín iba caminando hacia el mercado (no se fueron de la isla si se preguntaron) siguiendo a naruto para que los guiaba una vez que llegaron naruto los guio al puesto donde compro la fruta para la sorpresa de naruto el puesto llano estaba robín pensó que le estaba mintiendo así Qué se decidieron volver al barco

Durante el camino no se abra ron reinaba el silencio hasta que naruto hablo

Naruto: ya sal no se crea que no savia que nos está siguiendo grito luffy y robín Estaba confundía pero de un árbol apareció una anciana

Anciana: vaya si teas dado cuenta eres mejor de lo que esperababajando del árbol la anciana tenia ojos azules pelo gris un lunar en la mejilla derecha (llevaba un trje como el de chiyo)

Naruto: oye tu eres la anciana que me vendió la fruta del diablodijo apuntándole con el dedo

Luffy: oye anciana por que la fruta que naruto se comió no sirvepregunto

Anciana: como que no sirvepregunto con confusión

Robín: si señora ayer mi hijo la utilizo para salvarme pero hoy no la puede utilizar

Anciana: como paso

Naruto: bueno ayer estábamos luchando contra piratas y le iban a disparar a mi madre pero me se atravesó y me dio pero con la gomu gomu no mí la desvié pero hoy intentábamos de usarla pero no funciona

Robín: por eso que le venimos a preguntar por qué la gomu gomu no mí no funciona

Anciana: mmh, muy simple la fruta que se comió su hijo no es la gomu gomu no mi sino la KOPY KOPY no mi (copia copia)

Robín/luffy/naruto: KOPY KOPY NO MI dijeron con sorpresa pero robín se sonrojo cuando dijo su hijo "cree que luffy es mi esposo" fue el pensamiento de robín "si no escuche mal cree que naruto es mi hijo, nah debe ser mi imaginación" pensó luffy

Anciana: si pero aquí no seda buen lugar para hablar

Luffy: vamos a nuestro barcocaminando hacia el barco con robín y naruto

Anciana: por mi biensiguiéndolos

**UN RATO MÁS TARDE**

Luffy y compañía ya había llegado al barco

Nami: vaya la encontraron

Robín: si, dile a los demás que vayan a la cocina

**UNOS MINUTO MÁS TARDE EN LA COCINA**

Todos estaban en la cocina luffy y robín estaban muy pensativos su hermano/hijo se comió un fruta desconocida

Anciana: muy bien ustedes quieren saber sobre la fruta que se comió su hijo apuntando a robín y luffy que se sonrojaron

Sanji: señora robín swan y lutrato de decir pero fue interrumpido por la anciana

Anciana: bueno no importa, como saben la fruta que se comió el niño fue la KOPY KOPY NO MI

Todos a excepción de robín y naruto: KOPY KPY NO MI con la sorpresa

Robín: capitán san por que grita usted también si usted ya sabía de lo de la fruta

Luffy: si es cierto seme avía olvidado con su sonrisa robín no podía evitar sonreír de ese comentario de su capitán

Anciana: disculpen me podía permitir seguir con la explicación, si el poder de la KOPY KOPY NO MY se trata de que el usuario puede copiar las habilidades y apariencia de su oponente de su oponente

Zoro: pero eso es casi igual que la mane mane no mi cual es la diferencia pregunto

Anciana: la diferencia de la mane mane no mí y la KOPI KOPI NO MI es que la KOPI KOPI no mí también puede copiar los poderes de la frutas del diablo dijo tranquila

Todos a excepción de la anciana: QUEEEEE nadie podría creerlo la fruta que se comió naruto podía copia los poderes de la frutas del diablo

Luffy con los ojos brillosos: GENIAL, DEVESER UNA FRUTA MUY PODEROSA dijo aun con su brillo en los ojos

Anciana: si lo es, pero solo puede mantener los poderes copiaros temporalmente como ayer yo diría un tiempo estimado de 10 minutos

Brook: ósea que naruto-kun solo puede usar los poderes copiados por un corto tiempo dijo pensativo

Sanji: ¿no podemos alargar el tiempo del poder copiado? pregunto

Anciana: creo que sí pero llevará mucho tiempo en alargar el tiempo del poder

Franki: pero como naruto copio el poder de luffy nii san todos estaban pensativos lo que dijo Franki era cierto como naruto copio los paredes de luffy

Nami: hagan memoria debió pasar durante la pelea

Todos estaban pensando hasta que luffy recordó lo que paso (OMG O_0)

Luffy: ya recordé fue cuando casi golpeo a naruto dijo y robin y nami lo miraban de que te voy a matar si lo heriste

Anciana: tal vez el cuerpo del usuario al sentir el poder de otras frutas del diablo la KOPI KOPI NO MI lo copea perfectamente

Zoro: ágamos la prueba dijo mientras salía

**EN LA PROA DEL BARCO**

NARUTO: muy bien estoy listo dijo en una pose de defensa

Robín: señora cree que esto es seguro pregunto muy preocupara

Anciana: la verdad… no, empiecen

Luffy: bien naruto listo con preocupación

Naruto: listo dijo con seguridad

Luffy: Ahí va **ESTIRA EL BRAZO, PUÑETAZO**grito lanzando un puñetazo que impacto en los brazos de naruto que lo cubrían el impacto hizo que se arrastrada unos metros

Robín y luffy: naruto estas bien preguntaron muy preocuparos

Naruto: si estoy bien "bien madreado"

Anciana: ahora la prueba si esto resulto bien, lanza un puñetazo a esas piedras apuntando a una piedras que estaban a 20 metros del barco

Naruto: ok dijo poniéndose lo más cercano de la orilla del barco viendo las piedras **ESTIRA EL BRAZO, PUÑETAZO **grito naruto lanzado su brazo a las piedras que al impactar destruyeran las piedras pero cuando su brazo iba de venida naruto no pudo parar su brazo que le estampo en la cara

Luffy: estas bien pregunto con preocupación

Naruto: si estoy bien sobándose la cara

Anciana: bueno todo ha salido bien, yo me voy bajándose del barco

Naruto en la orilla del barco: gracias abuela, oiga nunca me dijo su nombre gritando

Anciana: shina, gritándole el nombre

Naruto: adiós shina grito

Los sombrero de paja y naruto zarparon hacia más nueva aventura

**Fin DEL flash back**

Kenji se detuvo en una rama pero hizo que coco se estrellada en su espalda casi tumbándolo de la rama suspiro de alivio hasta que naruto completo el trabajo de tumbar a kenji de la rama coco y naruto bajado de la rama para ayudar a su hermano pero los dos recibieron un coscorrón en la cabeza dejándoles un chicho eso es por tumbarse dijo kenji con los ojos blancos y dientes de punta (como cuando un personaje de one piece se enoja, más seguido cuando nami se enoja con luffy) oye no es nuestra culpa tú te paraste sin ninguna razón dijo naruto sobándose el chichón en eso te equivocas me detuve para decirles que debemos buscar un hotel ya se izó de noche dijo con calma ala, no me había dado cuenta dijo naruto mirando hacia el cielo kenji tiene razón ya es de noche y ya que hemos sido atacados por ninjas renegados un hotel sería un poco seguro así nadie nos trataría de matar mientras que dormimos dijo coco creo que vi un hotel aquí cerca dijo apuntando hacia una dirección muy bien vamos dijo naruto empezando a acercarse a un pueblo entraron al hotel pidieron un cuarto al entras encontrado el cuarto con una mesa dos sillones t tres camas y un baño con regadera ahhhhh (bostezo) que sueño tengo dijo naruto a costándose en una de las camas si tienes razón dijo coco acostado en la otra cama buenas noches ahhhhh mañana llegaremos a la aldea dijo ya quedándose dormido naruto se puso su pijama y se volvió a recostar en la cama si mañana dijo naruto quedándose dormido

**FLASH BLACK**

**OTRO 1 AÑO Y MEDIO DESPUES**

NARUTO POV

Ya ha pasado 3 años desde que me fui, pensé que iba ser mi fin cuando fui atacado por los aldeanos pero no sucedió ´porque fui salvado por monkey D, luffy a hora soy su nakama en mi entrenamiento con sanji zorro y Brook les cogido carillo a todos mis nakamas a zorro sanji Brook nami y Franki son como mis tíos a usopp y chopper como mis hermanos mayores A robín la quiero como la madre que nunca tuve y a luffy lo quería como un hermano pero él se a vuelto un padre para mí, Después del incidente de la KOPY KOPY NO MI las cosas han cambiado un poco mi madre robín es más cercana a mi "hermano" luffy yo con el tiempo de mi entrenamiento he descubierto que solo con mirar el poder de una fruta del diablo en acción podía copiar su poder, como me gustaría haber sabido eso antes de hacer la prueba de ase 1 año y medio también gracias al entrenamiento puedo mantener el poder de una fruta del diablo por lo menos 3 días pero no todo era entrenamiento también desarrolle algunos talentos tía nami me enseño dibujar mapas pero prefiero pintar otras cosas, tío Brook me enseño a tocar la guitarra y el violín, tío usopp y tío Franki me enseñaron carpintería tal vez me sirva algún día, mi tío sanji me enseño a cocinar, tio chopper me enseño algo de medicina, mi madre me pego el hábito de leer libros al principio me aburrían pero me encontré un libro llamado **LOS SECRETOS DEL MUNDO** lo leí y me intereso mucho ahora estamos Archipielago Sabaody una isla muy hermosa nublado de burbujas

**NARUTO POV FIN**

Los mugiwara, Law y el la tripulación de capitán kiid y naruto estaban peleando contra los pacifistas y Raileigh vs kisaru fue una gran batalla solo que daba uno hasta que apareció otro pero este tenía una biblia en su mano y cuando se quitó el guante tenía una pata se osó color rosa e hizo que desapareciera zorro todos los mugiwara estaban en shok

Usopp: zorro (sujetado su resortera) HIJO DE PUTA ¿Qué LE HICISTES A ZORO? ESTABA AQUÍ… …HACE UN ISTANTE grito con enojo y miedo

Luffy se estaba levantando con la ayuda de robín y naruto levanto la vista vio a los dos pacifistas z-zoro, zoro grito luffy los 3 salgan de aquígrito luffy todos lo miraban con sorpresa luffy dijo usopp todos salgan de aquí, ya pensaremos en algo cuanto estemos a salvo, vamos grito dirigió la vista a robín y a naruto robín agarra a naruto y váyanse de aquí, robín (poniéndole una mano en la mejilla) tal vez no es el momento indicado pero te amo dijo dándole un beso en los labios todos lo miraban en shok pero el beso no duro mucho luffy dijo robín con asombro

Con nami y Franki

Oye en marcha dijo Franki pero… zoro… dijo nami ya lo dijo el pensaremos en eso más tarde, vamos grito Franki empezando a correr seguido de nami

Con usopp, sanji y Brook

Usopp estaba levantando a sanji escucharon una pisada muy fuerte que era del pacifista con la biblia Brook voltio tengan cuidado dijo Brook bloqueándole paso al pacifista Brook que ases dijo usopp mirando a su huesudo amigo que se interponía entre el pacifista y el pacifista dirigía su palma a hacia Brook yo los protegeré, aunque tenga que dar la vida, a pero claro yo ya estoy…no termino de hablar porque el pacifista ya lo había desaparecido BROOK grito usopp

Naruto, luffy y robín estaban en estado de shok otro de sus nakama había desaparecido (poff) se escuchó una burbuja estallar

Sanji despeinándose el pelo: mierda… ¿pero que estoy haciendo? He perdido dos de mi nakamas delante de mis narices levantándose y empujando a usopp sanji fue lo único que dijo el francotirador vete, usopp dijo respirando agitadamente NO SEAS IMBECIL, NOS IDEMOS TODOS JUNTOS, SANJI grito tratando de convencer a su amigo que fue en vano sanji salto hacia el pacifista NO LO HAGAS SANJI gritp luffy tratando de detener a su amigo HIJO DE PUTA CON PATAS grito sanji girando y mandando una patada hacia su cara pero fue bloqueada por la pata de la palma del pacifista mandando a sanji a estrellarse contra un muro de un edificio lejano SANJI grito luffy muy preocupado por su nakama ahora el pacifista estaba enfrente de usopp que temblaba de miedo n-no teme acerques susurro usopp el pacifista dio un paso usopp se alarmo y saco su gran resortera kabuto disparo hacia kuma pero no le hizo daño trato de correr pero se tropezó ya no podía escapar ya kuma lo tenía condenado en un segundo después usopp ya no estaba (poff) otra vez el sonido de una burbuja explotando USOPP grito luffy con desesperación naruto ya tenía tanta ira naruto ya le había salido dos colas del kyubi robín miraba con impresión a naruto tenía una gran cantidad de energía pero lo si la sorprendió fueron las dos cola que salían de su espalda sanji ya recuperado un poco salió del hoyo que había del edificio empezó a correr hacia kuma que el sola mente voltio para ver al rubio rizado NO LO HAGAS SANJI grito luffy tratando de parar a su amigo pero fue demasiado tarde sanji ya había desaparecido por parte de kuma (poff) otra burbuja explotada luffy y compañía estaban en shok incluso sanji, ¿pero qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué nos está pasando esto? dijo luffy triste y pagado MISEDABLE grito poniéndose en pose de sumo saliendole vapor y la piel de color rojo **GIA SEKANDO** grito luffy con enojo

Luffy dijo nami con preocupación vámonos dijo sujetando el brazo de nami ya que anteriormente se debieron de haber ido pero después de que desapareció Brook se detuvieron ya volvieron correr pero esta vez kuma se dio cuenta desapareció del frente de luffy para reaparecer en frente de nami y Franki quítate de en medio grito quitándose la piel de su mano derecha para dejar ver una mano de metal **STRONG RIGHT **grito lanzando su puño hacia la cara de kuma pero no le causo ningún daño luffy se enojaba más y más hasta que se lanzó a hacia kuma dejando un gran cortina de polvo donde esta naruto y robín** GOMU GOMU NO JET PISTORE** grito lanzando su puño a una velocidad inimaginable hacia kuma que el solo la desvió con la pata de su palma pero eso no lo detuvo utilizando el su mano lanzada se disparó para golpear al pacifista (como la gomu gomu no roket) ´pero igualmente kuma la detuvo con la pata de su palma provocando una onda de choque que mando a luffy a estrellarse contra el suelo luffy dijo Franki con preocupación kuma apareció frente de franki preparado para desaparecerlo (poff) el sonido de una burbuja esplotando NO grito nami al ver que franki avía desaparecido luffy se levantó dirigiendo la vita a nami que estaba muy asustada kuma ya con intención de desaparecerla luffy ayu pero no termino de decir porque ya no estaba NAMI grito luffy con desesperación (poff) otra burbuja luffy al ver otra amiga sintió una ira que jamás sintió en su vida empezó a correr dirección hacia el pacifista con intención de golpearlo el pacifista desapareció haciendo caer a luffy LUFFY grito robín con desesperación y sintió un temblor que se originaba de su espalda era chopper que salió de la nada pero estaba en su modo monstruo chopper al ver el pacifista de enojo a mas no poder, chopper se preparaba para golpear a kuma el pacifista preparo su mano para desaparecer chopper ya dirigía su puño hacia el pacifista con intención de acabar con el CHOPPER grito luffy con desesperación pero fue en vano ya el resultado fue el mismo chopper a avía desaparecido (poff) otra vez burbuja menos luffy ya estaba suma mente desesperado y apagado el pacifista dirigió la mirada a naruto y a robín empezando a caminar a hacia naruto y su madre robín estaba muy asustada el pacifista había acabado con la mayoría de sus nakamas naruto estaba lleno de ira ahora el pacifista se dirigía hacia él y su madre él quiere desaparecer a su madre la que le había sacado de la soledad la que le había dado esa calidez que una vez sintió con su madre biológica ella que lo había educado y cuidado robín para naruto era su verdadera madre, naruto no permitiría que kuma desapareciera a su madre ya tenía 4 cola su piel se empezaba a despedaza sus ojos ya no eran de azul cielo eran de un rojo sangre empezó a levantar polvo cubriéndolo cuando el polvo se quitó luffy, robín incluso el pacifista se sorprendieron de lo que estaban viendo ahí estaba un naruto con orejas de zorro y las cuatro colas todo la piel de un color sangre los ojos blancos estaba en 4 patas Naruto a liberado chacra del kyubi naruto kyubi miro a kuma con odio se lanzó sobre el kuma intento golpear a naruto con su palma pero desapareció y reapareció detrás kuma con su mano en forma de garra dañando con profundidad el corte dejo ver el metal de su interior kuma era un robot pero estaba impresionado este poder era más que suficiente para destruirlo así que se teletrasporto hacia robín para desaparecerla luffy miro eso empezó a correr a dirección a robín igualmente naruto empezó a correr a direcciona su madre luffy, naruto fue lo único que dijo antes de desaparecer (poff) otra vez el sonido de la burbuja explotando luffy y naruto estaban en un estado de shok naruto perdió a su madre y luffy perdió a la mujer que ama luffy estaba llorando a mares perdió a sus nakamas pero aun le quedaba su "hermano" kuma se acercó a luffy ya no nos volveremos a ver dijo kuma con calma luffy lo miraba con odio adiós dijo kuma terminando de desaparecer a luffy (poff) la penúltima burbuja exploto solo quedaba una, naruto volvió a la normalidad con una cara de tristeza y decepción naruto no pudo salvar a su madre estaba llorando las únicas personas que podía llamar familia fueron eliminadas kuma se le acerco a naruto preparando para desaparecerlo vamos…hazlo ya no me importa nada, todo lo que tenía desapareció dijo con lágrimas kuma lo miraba sin emoción no dijo kuma naruto se impresiono él no lo quería desaparecer mi objetivo eran los mugiwara tu solo eres un niño no sabes nada de este mundo peligroso dijo kuma con calma pero antes de que naruto contestada cayo en el piso aun consiente antes de desmayarse lo último que vio fue kuma desapareciendo y luego se desmayo

**UN TIEMPO DESPUES **

Naruto se levantó de una cama con sudor y respirando con dificultad mido para todos lados se dio cuenta que estaba en un cuarto estaba vendado del torso, brazos y en la cabeza en la parte de la frente trato de recordar pero fue interrumpido por la puerta que se estaba abriendo entro una mujer pelinegra los ojos color negro piel blanca y un collar de perlas una blusa morada con un fénix de color blanco mostrando sus atributos un pantalón blanco y un cinturón amarillo y una tacones blancos

?: Vaya ya despertaste sabia algún día que despertarías dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa

Naruto: ¿disculpe pero quién es usted? y ¿dónde estoy?pregunto con Confucio

?: Mi nombre es shakky no te preocupes naruto estas a salvo Raleigh te trajo aquí y donde estas sigues en Archipielago Sabaody dijo

Naruto: QUE EL PACIFISTA NO ME DESAPADECIO, (más calmado) oiga como sabe mi nombrepregunto con curiosidad

Shakky: luffy me dijo tu nombre me dijo que eras su hijo pero no te pareces nada, tal vez en la actitud y lo de kuma él te dejo ir

Naruto: de echo soy adoptado luffy me salvo y me adopto, (empezando a llorar abrasando sus piernas juntándolas a sia pecho) mi familia ellos ya no están los perdió no los pude salvar llorando

Shakky: naruto no llores, ellos no murieron dijo tratando de tranquilizar al rubio

Naruto un poco calmado: en serio ellos están bien donde están

Shakky: ellos fueron mandaros en diferentes partes del mundo pero no sabemos dónde estánun poco triste

Naruto: quiero hablar con raleigh levantándose de la cama

Shakky: muy bien, parece que te sientes mucho mejor, como no dormiste una semana

Naruto: QUEEE DORMI UNA SEMANAgrito no se lo podía creer

Shakky: fufufu si dormites mucho como no sorprenderse utilizastes todas tu energía, ¿dime eres portador de una fruta del diablo?

Naruto: si soy portador de la kopi kopi no mi

Para shakky esa no era la respuesta que esperaba ya que recordó al naruto kyuby de 4 colas peso que habia comido una fruta tipo zoan pero también se sorprendió que la fruta que se comió no la haya oído

Shakky: la ko... Pero fue interrumpida por un viejo que estaba en la puerta

¿?:La KOPY OPY NO MI la única fruta que puede copiar el poder de otras frutas del diablo

Shakky: raleigh

Raleigh: conque es verdad lo que me Dijeron luffy y sus amigos tu eres el segundo portador de la KOPY KOPY NO MI ja pensé que ya había sido destruida

Naruto: ah ¿Cómo que soy el segundo portador? ¿Qué le dijeron mi familia? ¡Y como que había sido destruida?

Raleigh: primero tu eres el segundo portador porque yo conocí al primer portador se llama camaleón es un pirata muy cruel y mata por diversión

Naruto: maldito apretando sus manos

Raleigh: pero no te preocupes el murió hace mucho y el segundo es que luffy hablo conmigo de que todo esto pasara me dijo que te entrenada y tercera olvida lo que dije lo de la fruta destruida

Naruto: ok, pero en serio me va a entrenar dijo naruto con felicidad raleigh asistió y naruto salto para abrasarlo

Raleigh: ya cálmate un poco mañana empieza su entrenamiento saliendo en la habitación

**UN MES DESPUES **

Ya naruto había mejorado un poco pero su entrenamiento fue interrumpido cuando se enteró de la guerra de marine Ford naruto sabía que luffy estaría ahí para salvar a su hermano y naruto ida a salvar a su tío sabía que entrar en un guerra se da muy difícil así que usaría un disfraz naruto había encontrado ropa de soldado marine se puso la gorra cubriendo todo su pelo ya que kisaru lo avía visto y los planes de salvar a ace se arruinaría mientras que naruto se dirigía a la tabla de ejecución encontró varios portadores de frutas del diablo como barba negra, marcos el fénix, barba blanca y la de los almirantes naruto ya había llegado a la tabla de ejecución su padre luffy ya había liberado a ace pero por los insulto de le lanzaba a barba blanca ace se enfadó y empezó a pelear el almirante de lava intentaba de matar a luffy ace se atravesó para que hirieran a luffy pero antes de que le impactada ace el almirante fue mandado contra una roca cercana luffy y ace vieron al atacante del almirante se sorprendieron a ver un niño de marine pero cuando se quitó la gorra y se dio la vuelta luffy sonrió al ver que era su hijo

Luffy: NARUTO EN VERDAD ERES TUabrasando a naruto

Naruto: si soy yo luffy

Luffy: te extrañe mucho naruto

Naruto: yo también pero este no es el momento indicado para hablar no crees

Naruto, ace y luffy empezando a correr hasta llegar al sumario de law barba blanca al saber que ace fue rescatado no pensó dos veces y le ordeno toda su tripulación que se retiraran

**2 AÑOS DESPUES **

Naruto y luffy entrenaron en amazon lili con raleigh luffy ya podía utilizar los 3 tipos de haki y naruto ha hecho muchos progresos en su fruta del diablo ya podía tener los poderes copiados permanentemente ahorra tenia la gomu gomu no mí y gracias a ace también la mera mera no mí, también por el chacra del kyubi también podía copiar jutsus como el sharingan pero lo que y lo dejo sorprendido fue que también puede utilizar linajes de sangre ya que durante los 2 años copio el gia sekando de luffy y él lo entreno para que pudiera activarlo a voluntad propia, naruto ya utilizar el gia sekando con facilidad pero algo que le dijo kurama lo dejaba pensativo todos los poderes que había copiado en la guerra de marine ford los tenia almacenados en su mente pero no sabía cómo liberarlos

Ya era hora que los mugiwara se reunieran en Archipielago Sabaody casi todos estaban reunidos en el thousand sunní solo faltaban luffy y naruto la tranquilidad reinaba hasta que llego luffy y naruto luffy vetea como en el one piece time skip naruto llevaba una camisa naranja y una chaqueta negra y unos pantalones mezclilla azul y unos tenis blancos robín fue la primera en dar la bienvenida a naruto

Robín: naruto has crecido en estos 2 años, ya no pareces el niño que luffy rescato hace 5 años abrasándolo

Naruto: ni tu mama no te pareces en nada hace 2 años la verdad casi todos no ce parecendijo mientas se separaba del abraso de su madre

Todos ya eran mayores se veían diferente (ya saben cuándo se reúnen después de dos años) el que más cambio fue Franki ya que tenia lo brazos metálicos y sus piernas y cuerpo ya tenía partes de metal ya no tenia pelo pero cuando se presionó su nariz metalizada y le creció el peli al instante dejando a usopp, chopper, naruto y luffy con estrellas en los ojos de la Nada apareció la anciana que le había dado la fruta a naruto

Shina: hola como les fue este tiempo saludando a todos (shina lleva puesto un traje como chiyo) mirando a naruto ey naruto has crecido estos años como te va con la kopi kopi no mi pregunto con curiosidad shina muy bien ya puedo mantener el poder copiado permanentementedijo con una sonrisa eso me alegra y me sorprende al mismo tiempo oye naruto eh escuchado que volverás a la isla elementalpregunto con curiosidad si, oiga como sabes que de dónde vengo pregunto con sospecha (suspiro) será mejor que te lo cuente todo, pero este no es el mejor lugardijo la anciana todos asistieron y zarparon lejos de la isla

**EN LA COSINA DEL BARCO **

Todos estaban reunidos bien para comenzar recuerdan que le dije mi nombre pero no mi apellido pregunto y todos asistieron

Nami: eso es cierto porque no nos dijiste tu apellido

shina: si se los hubiera dicho no confiarían en mi

Sanji: por qué dices eso

Shina: porque mi nombre completo es shina uzumaki soy la abuela de naruto

Todos: QUEEEE todos estaban sorprendidos pero el que estaba más sorprendido era naruto estaba frente su abuela un familiar que no había conocido

Naruto: co-como que eres mi abuela se su pone que el clan uzumaki fue destruida todos mis familiares murieron en la tercera guerra ninja dijo con mucha sorpresa

Robín: como que el clan uzumaki fue destruida

Shina: déjenme les cuento dijo después shina les conto la historia del clan uzumai y como fue destruida

Nami: eso es muy cruel dijo con mucho rencor

Brook: al escuchar esta historia ase que me hierba la sangre de la ira, ah pero no tengo sangre ya que soy puro hueso yohohohohoho

Shina: si fue muy cruel como caían mi gente, pero con suerte yo y mi esposo y algunos del clan sobrevivimos

Sanji: señora pero como ustedes llegaron a

Shina: bueno se los cuento, unos días después de la masacre uzumaki nos fuimos a buscar un barco para salir de la isla elemental pero cuando estábamos a punto de llegar barios ninjas enemigos ya nos tenía rodeados pero antes de que nos atacaran los ninjas cayeron inconscientes miramos para todos lados para ver a nuestro salvador pero nunca me imaginé que fuera él que nos salvara

Todos: quien preguntaron con curiosidad

Shina: Gold D. Roger el rey de los piratas dijo con tranquilidad

Todos: QUEEEEE CONOCISTES AL REY DE LOS PIRATAS con impresión y los ojos salidos menos robín y zoro ellos aun podían mantener su caras de serios pero están igual de impresionados

Shina: sicon una sonrisa tranquila

Shina: bueno ya no me interrumpan, después de que nos salvaran a mí y a los sobrevivientes del clan solamente sobrevivimos 20 personas del clan, Roger nos ofreció estar en su tripulación al principio nos negamos pero él dijo que era nuestra decisión que él no nos obligarían eso nos hizo pensar un tiempo pasaron 3 días después del ofrecimiento en esos 3 días nos dimos cuenta que Roger era diferente a otros piratas curo a los sobrevivientes del clan se enfrentaba a diferentes piratas que atacaban aldeas, mataban gente inocente y robaban lo que sea, Roger robaba a otros piratas a los que hacían el mal después aceptamos estar en su tripulación mi esposo y yo ya podíamos criar a nuestra hija y..pero fue interrumpida

Naruto: como que tu hija tienes otra hija aparte de mi madre

Shina: tiene una tía y también un primito de tu edad

Naruto: en serio, vaya me gustaría conocerlo

Shina: y lo harás para eso vine, si regresadas a la isla elemental será mejor que recibas un entrenamiento ninja, tu abuelo me envió decirte que él te entrenada

Naruto: wou genial, ¿pero por qué no vino el?

Shina: porque él es muy buscado por la marina, miradijo mientras sacaba un papel y se lo daba a naruto

Era un cartel de se busca en la foto había un sujeto que estaba de espaldas pero volteando se podía ver su rostro pelirrojo ojos negros piel bronceada sin ningún defecto en su rostro (el abuelo de los 26 años) llevaba una gabardina negra y una espada en su espalda su recompensa era de 660. 000 000 de berries se llama henzo uzumaki el castigador de almas

Naruto: él es mi abuelo… se ve genial con los ojos en forma de estrella

Shina: bueno quieres que te cuente como tu abuelo consiguió la kopy kopy no mi

Naruto: como que consiguió

Shina: porque solo existe una kopi kopi no mí en el mundo

Naruto: si pero ya había un portador de la kopi kopi no mi

Shina: si pero quieres saber cómo tú la tienes ahora mismo dijo naruto asistió

Shina: ya había pasado un tiempo desde que nos unidos con Roger pero llego el día de su captura y de su ejecución nosotros pudiéramos salvarlo pero él dijo que no, ya había pasado varios años tu abuelo se dedicó a caza recompensas el solo casaba piratas que hacia el mal, por eso le pusieron ese apodo, un día tu abuelo se enfrentó un pirata muy cruel llamado camaleón (en realidad se llama chamaleon pero camaleón es mejor nombre aunque son casi el mismo nombre) fue una batalla interminable pero tu abuelo salió ganando camaleón murió y su fruta del diablo renació en una fruta que traía tu abuelo

Naruto: ¿las frutas del diablo renacen en otras frutas?

Shina: si, cuando nos dimos cuenta que te habías ido de la aldea él me dijo que te diera la fruta del diablo ya que eres bondadoso y usarías su poder para proteger a los tuyos

Naruto: bueno pero dijiste que mi abuelo me iba a entrenar como ninja

Shina: si, te llevare a la isla donde está tu abuelo nos iremos mañana

Naruto: muy bien

Robín: será mejor que vayas a dormir ya es de noche dijo mientras miraba por una ventana

Todos salieron menos luffy y robín que se quedaron en la cósica pero afuera al otro lado de la puerta todos (menos shina) tenían el oído en la puerta para escuchar

Robín: luffy tenemos que hablar lo de hace dos años, lo que me dijiste era verdad dijo con una cara seria si robín te amo, te amo antes del incidente de la fruta de narutodijo luffy mirando hacia los ojos de robín luffy no sé qué decir dijo robín con un sonrojo en las mejillas ¿robín te quiero preguntar un par de cosas? pregunto luffy arrodillándose cuales son luffy pregunto aún más sonrojada ya sabiendo cuales eran las preguntas robín tú me amas pregunto con una cara de inocencia si, si te amo luffy dijo con una sonrisa y unas lágrimas de felicidad robín te casarías conmigo y ser mi reina pregunto luffy abrasando a robín antes de que robín contestada la puerta cayo abajo mostrando a todos los que los espiaban naruto se levantó rápidamente abrasando a luffy y a robín ahora si seremos una familia completa dijo naruto con una sonrisa robín luffy también sonrieron y abrasando a su "hijo"

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

Se estaba despidiendo de su familia pero antes de que se fueran le dieron un una caja naranja al abrirla a vía un sombrero de paja como el de luffy pero este en vez de la cinta roja este era naranja se lo puso y se despidió y se fue con shina

Un tiempo después llego a la isla conoció a su abuelo y a su primo llamado kenji, después conoció a un chico llamado coco (esta parte donde conoce a kenji y a coco y viven algunas aventuras la escribiré en otra ocasión)

**FIN DEL FLASH BLACK**

Naruto se levantó de su cama miro para la derecha ahí estaba coco durmiendo normalmente y kenji estaba desparramado en la cama al revés con las sabanas tiradas y abrasando una almohada DESPIERTEN grito naruto asustando a coco y a kenji, kenji se cayó de su cama y coco saco su arco y flecha y disparando una flecha cerca de naruto

Coco: lo siento

Kenji: porque nos despertastes no ves que soñamos bonito se quejo

Naruto: vamos tarde fue lo único que dijo naruto antes de meterse a bañar

Coco: que le pasa pregunto

Kenji: no se tal vez ya que casi llegamos a la aldea donde nació

Y lo maltrataron dijo con tristesa

**UN RATO DESPUES **

Naruto y compañía vestía lo mismo antes de bajar del barco continuaron su camino hacia konoha y pasaron cuando vieron la gran entrada

Coco: con que aquí es con la mirada fija

Kenji: si aquí nos hademos ninjas igualmente mirando fijamente la puerta

Los tres estaban viendo hasta que exploto un fuego artificial

Coco: y eso? dijo con curioso

Kenji: no se dijo sin saber

Naruto con los ojos tapados con la sombra de su sombrero: hoy es el día

Coco y kenji: que díapreguntaron con confundiros

Naruto: mi cumpleaños

**Espero que les guste el capítulo 1 remasterizado dejen un review por favor **


End file.
